Adrianas better than isabella
by Flash Boom Bang Amy
Summary: Jacob imprints? Ahh but who better than a vampire ooo. But what about bella?
1. Chapter 1

Adriana's better than Bella

Chapter 1

Adri

"So have you ever had the feeling where you just want to cry?"

"Um I don't quite follow Adri. We can't cry." Alice turned her head to the side (I'm guessing that she picked that up from Edward).

"I think I should be crying right now but I don't know why, I just feel like I should." I said.

"Well has something happened recently, because I don't know why you would just start crying randomly (even if we could)." Alice still had her cute little confused face on.

"No, well actually, I kind of confessed to Jacob that I loved him and he walked away from me and then started running really fast, am I really that repulsive Alice?"

"No Adri, you're a vampire, maybe to a werewolf you are, but I mean to any other person, or vampire, you're as beautiful as they come." Her efforts at cheering me up weren't working because she just said that the guy I think I love finds me repulsive.

"Oh I'm going to go think, bye Alice." I said as I stood up and practically ran out of the door. I didn't get it, I was perfect for Jacob, I had pretty, long, layered, brown hair and I had amazing big, almond-shaped eyes. Why didn't he love me? I was ten times better than Bella. I mean, he didn't even imprint on Bella. Doesn't that mean that he doesn't love her? And Adriana is so much better than Isabella, and my nick name is better than hers. I mean Adri is cute, and Bella is the name of some cartoon character that fell in love with a weird beast thing(well that's bell but same difference right?). Well, Bella doesn't like me much either, I mean like two months ago she and I were best friends. Then she found out that the summer before she came to Forks, Edward and I dated and she feels that I tainted his innocence. Edward, innocent, come on, he's a vampire, is it even possible to be innocent? Well, anyway I don't care that she tainted Jacob so why should she care that I "tainted" Edward?

-------------------------------------------------------------LATER----------------------------------------------

Jacob

"Hey Sam can I talk to you?"

"Um, sure Jacob, make it quick though, I have things to do." he said.

"Okay, well is it maybe possible to imprint on a vampire?"

"I don't know Jacob, there really isn't any proof to say you can't, but considering the way they smell I couldn't imagine one of us imprinting on them." he said making the most disgusted face.

"Well then what does imprinting feel like?"

"I can't really explain that, it's like well, uh, like when you're fat you, can't resist a perfectly made cupcake that's right in front of you that you know you can have. Well, imprinting is like that, you can't really stay away from the girl you imprinted on."

"Oh, well, let's say I kind of imprinted on Adri, what would happen?"

"Are you saying you think you imprinted on a vampire? How can you stand her smell?"

"Well, I don't think she smells as bad as Edward or any vampire in general. But I saw her today for the first time since I became a werewolf, and like, I had this like urge to like, be with her and she was my cupcake, and I just ran away, and I kind of tuned out everything she said to me, is that normal?"

"Um, it didn't happen to me, but it's not, not normal but what about Bella she would be so much better than a vampire, ugh come on Jacob."

"I tried my hardest to imprint on Bella, but it just didn't work, I thought I told you that."

"Well, I mean, I guess you can't help it, but are you sure you imprinted?"

"I don't know that's why I asked you."

"Oh, well, that makes sense, but I guess only you now."

"Hey thanks for the fantastic, oh so useful advice, see you later, I need to go talk to her." then I walked away from him. Hmm what shall I say to her? How about I think I imprinted on you? No that's to ugh. What about I love you Adri? No no no. Maybe I should ask someone? Maybe Quil or Embry?

TIME

[Quil and Embry sitting in Quil's living room, shirts off and jeans (dressed exactly the same)

"Hey guys,"

"Oh hey Jacob what's up?" Quil said taking a sip of his coke.

"So guys, I have something to ask you."

"Okay, what?" Embry said a little impatiently, doesn't he know patience is a virtue?

"Well hypothetically let's say my friend Jack imprinted on a girl Jill, and she wasn't exactly the best pick for him, what would he say to Jill?"

"Well hypothetically how is Jill wrong for him?" Embry said now intrigued.

"Well let's say Jack is Christian and Jill is Jewish and she's only supposed to go out with other Jewish people."

"But Jacob, you don't have a religion." Quil said with a confused look, I always thought he was a little ditzy to be honest, but seriously, how ditzy can you get?

"Uh Quil hy-po-the-ti-cal, which means it's not about me."

"Well obviously it's about you, I just can't figure out the metaphor." Embry said making letters in the air like he was thinking really hard.

"Fine guys, fine I imprinted on Adri."

"Ooooo, lucky." Quil said with this big smile on his face.

"Dude, you know she's a vampire right?" Embry said hitting Quil.

"Yeah I know, but I can't help it, she's a hot really nice funny cute vampire who smells so much better than any other smelly old vampire [clears his throat Edward."

"So you need advice, here say 'Adri I really love you and I would love to show you the back of my car some time'." Quil said looking oh so amused. Then I hit him so hard the bruise stayed on his arm for at least a minute.

"No seriously, I need advice."

"Well, just tell her you really like her and that you imprinted on her." Embry said, actually being semi-useful even though I already thought of that.

"Oh and bring her a present, I'm pretty sure she'll let you in her pants if you bring her something nice."

"Quil F, I hate you now and we are no longer speaking. Hmm…." then I walked out the door. "Bye Embry thanks for the advice."

Adri

[Sitting in her living room in a mini jean skirt with a tight black shirt with Hurley written on the side in red letters

I wonder what to do about Jacob? I mean I could read his thoughts, but I mean that's rude, but I would know what he thought about me… But seriously that's rude. I wonder what daddy would think[Calls Demetri "Hi Daddy, it's Adri."

"Hey honey, what brings you to calling me in Italy?"

"Okay, Dad, I met this guy, and he's not a vampire, but I think I love him, and I told him and he ran away from me."

"Oh, and you want me to give you permission to kill him? Well go ahead, but don't get caught."

"No, I want to know what to say to him to make him not love stupid Bella and love me."

"Well, if he loves Bella he has terrible taste."

"But Dad, do you have any advice?"

"Well no, the only time I've ever had to worry about this stuff is when I was human so really I can't help, you especially because it was a different time back then."

"Oh thanks Dad, and it would be nice if I got an I-touch I love you."

"Sure I'll send it to you today, but guess what?"

"What Dad what?" I said super anxious.

"To cheer you up guess who's going to fly down to see you tomorrow?"

"Oh who is it? You?"

"No, I'm too busy, but it's your old friend Jeremy."

"Dad, no way, he's my ex-boyfriend. No way is he coming. Are you trying to set us up?"

"Adri he's going. Bye love you."

"Love you too. I want a blackberry now too."

[KNOCK KNOCK

Walking to the door do do do. "Hello… Oh hi Jacob, come in."

"Okay Adri, sorry about earlier, but I have something to tell you." he sat down and then looked at his feet.

"Um okay, what?"

"Okay, well I think I love you."

"Why didn't you say that earlier when I told you I loved you?"

"You told me you loved me? Sorry, I think I tuned you out, well I love you too."

"It's okay." then I put my hands around his neck and kissed him and he kissed me back ahhhhh yay. Then he put his hands around my waist picked me up and put us on my couch, he put his hands up the back of my shirt rubbing my back with his warm hands on my freezing skin. Then I rolled us onto the floor so now I was on top of him and then I took his shirt off, I moved my lips down his neck then he took my shirt off. Then I pulled away. "My bedroom is the first room on the left, want to go there?" he chuckled then picked me up and ran up the stairs, took me to my room and practically threw us on the bed.

"Hey guess what?" he said with his lips still on my neck.

"Hmm?"

"You love me."

"And you love me."

"True." Then he kissed my neck slowly making his way down.

You can use you imagination as to what happened next….I'll tell you one thing they slept in the same bed and woke up next to each other oh scandalous I know


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jacob

I woke up around ten o'clock, holding Adri in my arms. It was weird because she's like a vampire, and I'm a werewolf, but the mix of hot and cold balances out and it kind of feels right. Then Adri started opening her eyes. "Mmm good morning Jacob."

"Oh, actually it's ten o'clock at night, so it's good night if you want to be technical."

"Oh okay, how are you?"

"I'm actually really good." I said then leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I thought vampires couldn't sleep?"

"Oh, we can't, I was just closing my eyes."

"Oh, that makes sense. Hey, do you want to do something tonight?"

"Umm… like what?"

"Let's go bowling, please, I haven't been since like a billion years ago."

"Sure, that sounds like fun, but are we going by ourselves?"

"Well, I can invite Quil and Embry, but I'd have to pick them up, and come back to get you because you're not allowed on 'our' land."

"Oh, um okay, well you can go get them now, and I'll get ready I guess."

"Okay, well, hey are you okay? You sound a little sad."

"Oh, well my old friend is coming tomorrow, and I don't want to see him 'cause I made him a vampire so he thinks were destined for each other and we're really not, I just did it because I felt bad for him because he was dying of some nasty disease, so I fixed him and he's coming down tomorrow. I'm guessing to win me back."

"Oh, well you won't take him right?" I said making my cutest pouty face.

"Ha, no I won't. I thought I told you I loved you?" she said then she kissed my cheek. I returned it by kissing her neck while she just laughed because her neck is super ticklish, I broke off and then she made almost the exact pouty face. "You stopped…"

"Yeah, I figured I should get Quil and Embry, sorry."

"It's okay; I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay I guess, bye."

"Bye, I'll see you in like an hour."

"Yeah, that should be good." then I kissed her goodbye and left, as hard as it was for me.

Adri

I think I should call Alice and tell her about what happened today… Yay! I got Jacob. Ha Bella! Who gets Jacob now? I mean, you have Edward that should be enough for you right? But no, you have to have more. Well, he didn't imprint on you, he imprinted on me, so I guess I get him, yes. Oh yeah, I was going to call Alice.

[Calls Alice

"Hey Alice, guess what?"

"Um, what?"

"M'kay, so guess who Jacob imprinted on? I'll give you a hint, it's not Bella, and her name starts with an A."

"Um I'm going to guess you."

"Yup, you're right. Now, come collect your one million dollar prize."

"Can I come tomorrow? Jasper and I are in the middle of something." I guess this was a bad time to call because anyone could figure what they were doing.

"Oh, tell him I said hello." I said like an idiot then in the background you hear Jasper yell,

"Oh, hi Adri, I'm happy it finally worked out between you and that filthy werewolf. I can feel your happiness from here."

"He says hi." Alice said a little annoyed.

"Alice, I'm sorry there's no million dollar prize. Will you forgive me? Hey is Bella there?"

"Well she was, but like two minutes ago she stormed out of the house and I don't know why. Edward probably said that he didn't want to make her a vampire and she got mad, she knows he's going to do it, I mean why is she insecure? Humans I guess."

"Yeah, they're too much trouble."

"Hey Adri,"

"Oh hi Jasper, did you just take the phone from Alice?"

"I may have, but hey, we were playing chess before you called, so can you call back in roughly an hour?"

"Oh, I'm going out tonight, tell her I'll call her tomorrow, have fun playing 'chess' bye."

"Bye, have fun." then I heard a click and hopped in the shower.

Bella

So there I was making out with like, the best guy ever when he just stops. "Hey Edward what's that matter?"

"Shhh I'm listening to things I shouldn't be listening to."

"oh 'kay…" then a few minutes later he said.

"Hey Bella, guess what? Good news,"

"Oh what?"

"Jacob imprinted." I didn't know how this was good news because I did in some way love Jacob.

"Oh…. Um, on who?"

"Adri." he said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Oh, her. Why does she always want what I want?"

"So you want Jacob now?"

"Ugh, it's not like that Edward, I love you, but I love him too, but not as much as I love you." I think that made him mad because I just told him I love Jacob.

"Bella, why can't you just be happy for her? I mean she said that she has no problem with you, why must you be so mean to her?"

"Okay, Edward, she kissed you before I did, she dated you before I did, who knows what else she did before I could!"

"Okay, Bella, for one, you didn't even know her when we dated, so she couldn't have possibly known that you wanted me, and two, she and I didn't do anything that _we_ don't do, and we dated for like three weeks, that's it."

"Fine Edward, if all you want to do is stick up for some stupid overly pretty vampire then be my guest, but I'm leaving." then I walked away while Edward yelled for me, but I needed to go see Jacob, so I jumped in my truck and drove as fast as it would let me. I pulled up to Jacob's garage right before he did, I went and sat on the hood of his newest car and looked as sexy and pouty as I could. Then he walked in looking all nice and sexy. "Hey Jacob,"

"Oh, Bella, hey what's up?"

"Jacob, how come you didn't tell me you imprinted?"

"Well, it just happened today, so I had no time to tell you, I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's okay I guess, you just don't love me anymore."

"No Bella, it's not like that, it's just that I love Adri more, kind of like you love Edward more."

"Who ever said I loved Edward more than you?" I said jumping off of his car and walking up to him right until I was only two inches from him.

"Bella, I'm with Adri now so you can't do this."

"Oh really?" then I put my hands on his face and kissed him and he kissed back, I know because he could easily break away from me.


End file.
